


I Don't Know Art But I Know What I Like

by angelsaves



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Light Bondage, Multi, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lardo's multidisciplinary art installation accidentally sex pollens Shitty, Jack, and Bitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Art But I Know What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: the usual sex pollen stuff (nobody does anything they don't want to do, only things they wouldn't ordinarily let themselves do), plus the implication that Jack is into bondage.
> 
> thanks to mardia for betaing, plus knight-tracer and reserve for giving me the idea for the threesome!

Jack was only half listening when Lardo told him about her latest art installation. It involves a collaboration with a girl from the bio department, but that's pretty much all he managed to retain -- words like "pheromones" just sort of go in one ear and out the other.

When he goes into the installation, a few days later, he finds a small room covered completely in sequins, like a mosaic, with swirling patterns that seem to change as he looks at them. It smells like coconuts, which reminds him of sunscreen and vacations at Uncle Mario's. Jack comes back out with a pleasant sort of warm feeling.

Shitty goes in next, then Bitty, and they stick around long enough to compliment Lardo and her bio major friend before heading back to the Haus.

Jack's been in his room for about ten minutes, trying and failing to concentrate on the latest section of his thesis, when Shitty barges in.

"Bro," he says. " _Bro._ "

"You're not wearing any pants," Jack feels compelled to point out.

"You're very observant," Shitty tells him. "Do you feel kind of weird? Because I feel kind of weird."

Jack considers this. "Yeah," he decides. "I do." He rubs his forearm, and is surprised at how good it feels; he does it again.

"Right?" Shitty says -- he's doing the same thing.

There's a knock at the door. "Guys?" calls Bitty, hesitantly.

"Come in, Bittle," Jack says.

"Hi," Bitty says, closing the door behind him. "I was wondering -- do you guys feel --"

"Weird?" Shitty cuts in. "Yeah, bro, we were just discussing that."

"Oh, thank goodness it's not just me," Bitty says.

"No," Jack says. "Not just you." He glances up at Bitty, who -- well. He's absently rubbing his own stomach, rucking up his shirt, and now Jack can't make himself look away.

"You know how I feel?" Shitty asks. "Skin hungry." He pounces on Bitty, getting him in a headlock.

Bitty squawks at the indignity, then, like he's surprised, says "Oh," from somewhere around Shitty's armpit.

"Oh?" Jack repeats. He leans back in his desk chair and contemplates them; they're pretty much just hugging now.

"It feels good," Bitty says. "Like -- really good." He pulls away, but he looks like he'd rather not have.

"You should try it," Shitty says, and gives Jack a quick half-hug.

"Oh," Jack finds himself saying. Even just that quick contact feels incredible, like all his nerve endings are alight.

"Yeah," Shitty says.

"I just want to touch you," Bitty says, "both of you." Then he claps his hands over his mouth. "Oh, Lord, did I say that out loud?"

Jack gulps. "Yeah, you did," he says, and then it comes out of his mouth: "I want that too."

"Me three," Shitty says.

Bitty's eyes get huge. "Well," he says. "We could -- do that."

"We could," Shitty says. "Like, Jack's hair is really soft."

"It is?" Bitty says. He reaches out like he wants to touch it, but stops just before he actually does, a question in his eyes.

"You can --" Jack clears his throat. "You can touch it, if you want."

And Bitty does, his hand skimming over the ends and making Jack's scalp tingle, then touching more firmly, carding his fingers through it. Jack swallows a moan. "Does that feel good?" Bitty asks him.

"Yeah," Jack says. "Really good."

"Now me," Shitty demands, and Bitty reaches up to pet his flow. Shitty closes his eyes and practically purrs. "I kind of really want to make out with you, bro."

"Is that so?" Bitty tilts his face up a little, and Shitty leans in and kisses him, right there in Jack's room. Jack's had dreams like this.

"You look really good," Jack says, and his jeans are starting to get a little uncomfortable. He shifts his position.

Then Bitty breaks the kiss and says, "So, what do you want, Mr. Zimmermann?"

"I want you to fuck my mouth," Jack blurts out.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Shitty says reverently. "I really want to see that."

"Okay," Bitty says. "I mean -- please."

Jack slides out of his chair, onto his knees, and backs Bitty up against the desk. Then he stops, looks up at him, and licks his lips. "Take off your pants, Bittle," he says.

Bitty does, barely fumbling at the zipper, and his cock springs free. Jack groans, and above him, so does Shitty. He wraps his mouth around the head and pulls Bitty in by the hips so it slides home into his throat.

" _Jack_ ," Bitty says, and starts to thrust, just shallowly, his hands coming down gently on Jack's head.

"Fucking shit _fuck_ ," Shitty says. "Do you fuckers know what you look like? Fucking _filthy_."

Bitty is going deeper now, and Jack loves it, the urgency, the taste and smell of a cock in his mouth, the little moans escaping all three of them. He encourages Bitty to go even deeper, digging his fingers into his little round ass.

"Fuck, Jack, your fucking mouth," Shitty says. When Jack darts a glance to the side, he sees that Shitty is fisting his cock, just lazily, like he almost doesn't know he's doing it. "And your pretty cock going into it, fuck, Bits, does it feel as good as it looks?"

"If it looks half as good as it feels, I'm shocked you haven't come yet," Bitty retorts. There's a blush high on his cheeks, but Jack knows he can get redder -- he's been watching. He redoubles his efforts, and Bitty lets out a high, breathy sound.

"Yeah, come on, boys," Shitty says, "Jesus fuck," and Bitty's fingers tighten in Jack's hair as he comes.

"God, Jack, that was amazing -- you're amazing," Bitty says. He tugs at Jack's shirt front until Jack gets up, knees cracking, then goes up on his toes for a kiss.

Jack's never, not after blowing someone, but he goes with it easily, since Bitty wants to. It's a good kiss, soft but intense.

"Give me some of that sugar," Shitty demands. Jack assumes he means Bitty, but he's the one Shitty hauls around by the jaw and kisses the hell out of.

"Wow," Jack says, when Shitty lets go of him, and his green eyes light up.

"Wow," Bitty agrees.

"How do you feel about my dick inside your perfect fucking ass?" Shitty asks. "Because, Christing shitfuck, if we're going to live out _all_ our fantasies, that's a big one."

"Yes," Jack says immediately. "I -- yes."

"I could --" Bitty says, reaching down to where his pants are around his ankles.

"Help," Shitty says. "Stick around."

"Are you sure?" Bitty glances between them.

"You were into me watching you, right?" Shitty asks; Bitty blushes and nods. "Then trust me."

"Yeah," Jack says, "please," and they both turn to look at him. Distantly, he feels like he could be anxious about this, about being so open and, and _wanton_ , but it just isn't there. He just feels good.

"Get those clothes off," Shitty says, "both of you. Jack, you have stuff?"

"Somewhere," Jack says. Stepping away from the two of them feels like a loss, but he makes himself do it anyway, digging the lube and condoms out from behind the Kleenex and Advil and stuff that got shoved into his bedside drawer.

"On the bed, Zimmermann," Shitty says, and Jack grins at him.

"Going to take charge, Knight?" he asks, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Someone's got to take you two miscreants in hand," Shitty says, and stretches an arm out to swat Bitty's bare ass.

"Hey!" Bitty yelps.

"Going to get me back?" Shitty asks, giving Bitty a grin with an edge to it.

"Maybe," Bitty says, smiling back sharply, and posing like he's going to box.

Jack peels off his pants and underwear and sits down on the end of the bed, watching the two of them dance around each other.

"You want to get him ready or hold him down?" Shitty asks, and Jack sucks in a breath.

"You like that idea?" Bitty asks him, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Jack says. His cock twitches, as if it thinks Bitty needs more encouragement. "A lot," he adds.

"Then I'll hold him down," Bitty decides. He gets on the bed next to Jack and pushes him down, his palm in the center of Jack's chest. Jack lets him do it, dropping his head back on the mattress so he can look up at Bitty and lifting his arms over his head.

"Tell me if you don't like it," Bitty says, and pins his wrists loosely to the mattress.

"I like it," Jack says. He pushes up against Bitty's hands, just a little, and Bitty tightens his grip in response. "Yeah, like that."

"We could tie you up, bro," Shitty suggests, pushing one of Jack's legs up and groping his ass. "You want that?"

"I like Bitty's hands," Jack says.

"Good," Bitty says, and presses down a little harder.

"Mmm," Jack says happily.

Shitty lavishes attention on his ass, never quite going as far as rimming him, but nibbling at his glutes, teasing him until he's almost ready to beg for it.

"He _really_ likes it," Shitty says, popping open the lube.

"Have you guys done this before?" Bitty asks.

"No," Jack says, at the same time as Shitty says, "No, he's just loud."

"Compared to _you?_ " Jack retorts, then moans as Shitty's finger works inside him.

"I'd never compare us, bro," Shitty says earnestly. "It wouldn't be fair."

Bitty laughs, which is good. "Oh, so you just picked it up through the walls?"

"Plus I've walked in on him, like, six times," Shitty admits.

"You counted?" Jack is oddly touched.

"Of course," Shitty says, and twists his fingers a little, making Jack moan again.

"Did you think about this?" Jack asks.

"Yes," Bitty says. "I mean -- not _this_ , exactly, but -- yes."

"Me fucking too," Shitty says. "All kinds of ways." He drives his fingers deep into Jack and crooks them a little. "You ready for me?"

"Yes," Jack says, " _yes,_ fuck."

"Good," Shitty says. "Bits, don't let him go."

"I won't," Bitty promises, and he leans down to kiss Jack, sort of sideways and messy and perfect, as Shitty slicks on a condom.

The first press of Shitty's cock head against his hole is almost too much -- he draws in a breath, and Bitty pulls away from his mouth, skittish. "I'm fine," Jack says, and tries to arch up and kiss him again.

"I've got him," Shitty says, and drizzles on more lube before he pushes forward and into jack with a smooth roll of his hips.

Jack cries out, and Bitty kisses his forehead, the corners of his eyes, his cheekbones, and finally his mouth again, hungrily, like he can't get enough. He does it without letting up on Jack's wrists, too, so Jack never loses that feeling of being secure, grounded, _safe_.

It only gets better when Shitty leans in and holds onto Jack's biceps for leverage, his fingers digging into the muscle as his hips drive relentlessly in, in, in. "God, if you could only fucking see yourself," he says. "Fuck, you look good like this. Your fucking filthy mouth is all red from cocksucking, and your goddamn treasure of an ass feels like a fucking revelation on my cock, bro, let me tell you."

"I think you _are_ telling him," Bitty points out, making Jack laugh breathlessly, which apparently does something great to Shitty's cock, because he closes his eyes and throws his head back like he's having a religious experience.

"Fuck," Shitty says, "do that again."

"What, be snide?" Bitty asks. This time, Jack feels himself clench around Shitty as he laughs.

"Whatever it takes, bro," Shitty says. "You should kiss me again, right the fuck now."

"Since you asked so nicely," Bitty says. His shoulder presses against Jack's knee where it bends over Shitty's shoulder as they kiss. It feels intimate and amazing.

"Jesus, you fucking beauties," Shitty says.

"Fuck," Jack says. "Oh, _fuck_ \--" and he comes like crazy.

"Can I keep going?" Shitty asks, like the gentleman he is.

"Please," Jack says, and Shitty thrusts into him five times, hard, and comes too.

"My lord," Bitty says softly.

"I'm going to fall the fuck asleep now," Shitty announces, pulling out slowly, "and we're going to snuggle."

"Mmm, if you say so," Bitty says. 

"Are you sure you want --" Jack asks.

" _Snuggle,_ " Shitty repeats, and manhandles Jack into being his little spoon. "Bits, you be the littlest spoon."

"If it's okay with Jack," Bitty demurs. Jack is too sleepy for that, so he just grabs him and pulls him close. "Well, okay!"

"Mmm," Jack agrees, and falls asleep in a comfortable sandwich.

***

When Jack wakes up, the anxiety hits him full force. Did he just -- with Bitty _and_ Shitty? Oh, hell, this is going to be awful.

"Hey," Shitty says, tightening his arms around Jack. "It's all good, bro."

"Mmm," says Bitty, stirring against Jack's chest. "That was --"

"A mistake," Jack says. He feels very far away.

"I was going to say 'awesome,'" Bitty says evenly. He pushes away from Jack and turns to face him. "I'm very sorry if you disagree."

Jack opens and closes his mouth like a fish. Saying he does disagree would be a lie, but if he admits that --

Shitty pinches his ass and says over his yelp of outrage, "You don't, though, do you? You wanted that as much as we did."

"Yes," Jack confesses. Shitty knows him too fucking well. "I did."

"Then don't be an idiot," Bitty snaps, and pushes up on one elbow to lean down and kiss him. When he finally breaks away, Jack is breathing hard, with Shitty's hands all over him.

"I'll try," he says, and maybe that will be good enough.

"Good," Bitty says, and kisses him again.

A moment later, Shitty says meditatively, "You know... we should probably tell Lardo." Jack chokes. "Not _deets_ , bro! Just -- we probably wouldn't have done that if it weren't for her art installation smelling like pot brownies."

"I thought it smelled like apple pie," Bitty says.

"Coconuts," Jack tells them.

"See, that's even more interesting," Shitty says. "Do you think --"

"I'm not sorry," Jack interrupts him.

"I thought we established that," Bitty says.

"Well." Jack licks his lips. "I just wanted to say it again."

Shitty kisses his neck. "Good."


End file.
